A Time for Change
by SandytheSandstorm
Summary: It has been 52 years since Edward and Bella were married. She is 70 years old now and still human. What will happen when Edward no longer has time left? Rated M for language, sexual innuendos, and possible lemony sweetness
1. Prologue

AN: Special thanks to the lovely and talented Ashley, Ms Skittles, or Ms Ashley as I call her. She's my Spiritfinger Cheerleader Beta and I love her. She makes you think that you can do anything, so here I am because of her. This is my story started from a One Shot Contest I had decided continue until… I plan to post some songs, pictures, videos on my profile as I can to enhance the vision I had while thinking and writing it. This is the little Prologue Alice's Vision. I hope you like it and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer for now: My Granddaddy's bought a Brownie Flash Six-20 camera in the late 1940's. He took pictures of my Grandmother with it and I own it. I do not own Twilight nor the wonderful characters I am using to endure living through my imagination.

* * *

Alice's Vision

It is Sunday morning. The atmosphere is different today than any other day this past week. There is a calm like before a storm. A breeze coming through the window ruffled the silk curtains open drawing Edward's attention away from probably the mental noise of everyone, with the exception of our Bella. He had agreed to a compromise for brunch in bed to attending a service at Saint Martinas, a little quaint chapel, Bella loved to go to from time to time. She had it on her calendar, "Service at Saint Martinas." A throat cleared bringing everyone's attention to it, it was time.

Father Nadina looked at his attentive yet smaller than usual congregation and began to read from his Bible:

"Ecclesiastes 3. There is an appointed time for everything, and a time for every affair under the heavens. A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to uproot the plant. A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to tear down, and a time to build. A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance. A time to scatter stones, and a time to gather them; a time to embrace, and a time to be far from embraces. A time to seek, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away. A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to be silent, and a time to speak. A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace. What advantage has the worker from his toil? I have considered the task which God has appointed for men to be busied about……. And I saw that there is nothing better for a man than to rejoice in his work; for this is his **lot**."


	2. Time For Morning Glory

AN: My plan is for all the chapters to be in one of the Cullen's POV while they are with Bella. That will be more understandable after reading this chapter, the premise for the story. I hope to have pictures, videos, music on my profile. You can click on my blog at the bottom over there. Now the blog is under is under construction by me so be nice.

Disclaimer: I own some Korean Won and coins I kept from Korea from my year there 1993 - 1994. I do not own Twilight or the characters I am making endure my imagination.

* * *

"How I love to watch her sleep." I chuckled quietly. The things she says sometimes mostly about events that happen in the day and then of course, she says my name almost every night. She looks so peaceful lying here in my arms. Her face glows hopefully due to my presence and contentment from her dreams. Her once dark brown hair is now completely as silver as her brows. Her eyes, if she were awake, would still display remnants of a darker brown, glassy, but still lit with her spark. They are often distant at times lost not only to me, but to everything.

She is still the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen. I will never grow tired of looking at her this way sleep or awake. I will never grow tired of looking at her ever.

"Ah." Her heart skipped a beat, she's waking up and I can now live through her another day. "Do I dare kiss her before she wakes? I should," I thought. It will be maybe hours before she welcomes my kiss in return. I kissed her softly on the lips, scooted off the bed away from her embrace, and sat in the chaise by the window across the room. I shivered from missing her warmth already. "Be patient Edward."

"Good morning love….Ms. Bella," I said getting up from the chaise as she stirred to sit up. I had held her all night, for the while she did rest. She has become such a light sleeper these days and I am taking a chance frightening her if she should wake and see me there. I would go to her now, but she needs to process my presence. "Look at me and see me Bella. I'm here." I whisper too low for her to hear.

"Hello…. Will you help me get up?" I ran to her before she could throw the covers back. "Certainly, Bella. How did you sleep?" Not addressing her formerly.

"I slept fine." She searched my face for some recognition. Nothing yet. "I must have tossed and turned some; my hair must be a mess." She put her hands to her head patting her hair in vain as if embarrassed. "No, you look beautiful as always. But if you would allow me, I could help comb your hair? Come here with me to your vanity."

I would love to grab and hold her in my arms or even touch her, but it's not time now. I held her arm from her elbow and guided her to her vanity table. I sat her in front of the closed mirror department.

"That is nice of you young man, but I can comb my own hair." She raised her hands up, but one by one they fell down to her lap at her attempts. She sighed and placed her hand over the other in her lap. "I know you can, Ms. Bella, but **please**, allow me." She nodded slightly and whispered "Thank you."

I opened her threefold mirror and withdrew her favorite brush from her left side drawer. I delicately unpinned her hair and untied the two braids I had intricately adorned her with last night. I began to brush her hair; first the left side, the right side, then the back. I stroked each side slowly with anticipation. I always forget to breathe at this point, as if I really needed air. But I save my first breaths to savor the scent of her hair as it falls past her shoulders and down her back to her waist.

If my dormant heart would defy the truth to never beat, you could hear it slowly catch up to hers right now, my Bella's quickened heartbeat as she begins to recognize me.

She looked in the mirror then moved her eyes up at me in a moment of confusion. It seemed like a lifetime had gone by, I could even here the clock ticking, when only seconds had passed. She touched the mirror in front of her then drew her hand back to her face to see if the reflection was real. She gracefully folded the left and right mirror to a close, closing a very long night goodbye.

She turned and looked up at me, the distant chocolate brown eyes focused with formed tears. I helped her rise slowly to her feet. Her blue silk robe brushed my feet as she rose. Bella was an exquisite heavenly blue Morning Glory flower, a flower known for rising in full bloom in the morning and fading to a close in the evening. She is my glorious flower and I am her sun forever here to light her return to me, my Bella now fully recognized me. And thus my day begins with my only task to help her remember me and us.

"Edward!" Even with her gasped sounding voice, the sound of her saying my name, secondly only to hearing her heart beat, reminds me she is here and all is well in my world.

"Bella, my love." Before I knew it we were in each other's arms. She buried her head in my chest, breathed deeply, and held me with her tightest grip. I slid my hands in her hair and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Hi handsome. Will you love me still, when I am old and gray?" She teased as she looked up into my eyes.

"I will love you each and every day of forever, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled back

"Well then, can an old woman get a kiss from her husband?"

I answered her with what was intended to be chaste kiss on her lips. I missed her warmth, her touch. I needed to be closer to her. I lingered in my heaven way too long frozen in total bliss. She responded to me differently even though I was frozen, she most certainly was not. She placed her fragile hands to my face and brushed through my hair with her fingers, drawing me closer…closer. Her heart began to pick up in pace. I pulled away to look into her eyes, but they were closed still. I panicked. "Bella? Sweetheart open your eyes. Are you…?"

She opened her eyes holding up one finger in protest to my flow of questions. "Yes, Edward. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But…you…atta... Nothing. I have a surprise for you." Back on track. I whispered to our family waiting downstairs for us. "We're on our way down."

"Place your arms around me, love. I want to show you something before breakfast."

She signed. "What if I'm not hungry?"

"I would say 'good' the more time we could spend at your surprise, but I think your stomach would betray you."

We both laughed and she nodded in agreement. I picked her up and she wiggled closer to me to place her head between my shoulder and my neck, but not before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. I bent my head toward her kiss and nuzzled in her hair. "Thank you. Your old man needed that."

I carried her from our room, down the stairs, to part of our family; Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. They stood their waiting to greet her. "Slowly, remember slowly," I whispered to them as I turned Bella to face them, "Alice you first."

They all approached us slowly and quietly. All except for Alice's ballerina swirl over to us.

_She knows who I am Edward, she recognizes us all, let her down. _Alice spoke to me with her thoughts.

"Hi Bella, you're awake." Alice hugged and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Alice! Jasper! Yes, Edward let me sleep way too long. What time is it?"

"You look lovely, and it's time for you to get dressed, the Villa awaits us." _Don't look at me like that Edward, it's Tuesday remember_—_my afternoon. Eh! Routine remember. You are 5 minutes behind schedule which heaven forbid it. Besides you need to hunt you're foaming at the mouth? Why dear .er?_

Bella turned and looked up at me and touched my face, bringing me from my glaring at Alice. I could feel Jasper sending a wave of calmness over me. The wave abruptly stopped as if to knock before I let it overtake me.

Turning Bella away from my sister's goofy smile. "Alice, I have a surprise for Bella before breakfast. Afterward Bella can join you. Would you like that love?"

I grabbed her chin and lifted it up and she blinked twice. I still got it. I leaned down to kiss her, but Alice interrupted our moment. _Edward you are going to be the death of her; listen to her heartbeat. And "no" you do not have breakfast alone with her today._ I let out a low growl. Bella giggled.

"Well Bella, hmmm….I can see that you do want to go shopping, hmmm… interesting. Go ahead Edward whisk her away to your surprise and I…I'll see you two at breakfast." Alice smirked gesturing toward Carlisle.

I lifted Bella's hand up and turned her around to face Carlisle as he approached us.

_Son I have to leave for the University, you need me to check her vitals before I go_?

"Good morning Bella. You look well. How are you feeling today?" Carlisle came up slowly stopping at arms reach in front of her. He lifted his arms toward her; for her to step forward and reach his fingers. He took her hands closing the distance squeezing them and kissed her forehead. The doctor was good; Bella was in his office for a checkup unbeknownst to her.

"I am great Carlisle." Bella shrugged.

_How was has her morning been so far? Heart rate, dexterity, temperature, skin coloration…she seems fine son._ "Thanks Carlisle. I will see you this evening." I spoke out loud as I drew Bella back into my arms.

"Very well, I will see you both later. Bye Bella." Carlisle passed us and squeezed my shoulder as he walked into the foyer.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" Bella asked. Emmett and Rose walked into view.

"There's my girl. I thought I heard someone suffocating out here. Come here baby girl." _Did I see her blush bro? Cougar Mama's awake early today, huh?_

"Rose, control Emmett please."

"Em! Hey Bella. Emmett bothering you again?" Rose pulled Bella away from Emmett into a hug.

"Hey Rose. I can still take you big man any place any time." We all, including Bella, laughed.

_Edward, I started breakfast. Tell Esme she can stay and visit with Bella if she likes._ "Bella, honey, I'll see you at Breakfast."

I nodded toward Rose. "Good, my two favorite girls will join us at breakfast today. You can come too Emmett, if you promise to behave."

"Yes sir! I will be on my best behavior." Emmett snapped to attention and saluted with his left hand.

"Uncross your toes, Emmett. And uh, wrong hand there." Emmett roared with laughter.

"Come my love, my surprise." I swooped her up into my arms and headed for the veranda door.

"Yes, let's go Mr. Cullen. You know I love being here in your arms, but you have carried me all morning."

"Don't be silly, I love carrying you. Besides I need to keep you from peeking until we get to my surprise. I promise I will let you down once we get there." I covered her eyes.

She tangled her left hand in my hair and placed her right hand on top of mine over her eyes. Bella could walk, but I love her being as close to me as I can get her. She clings to me like a dainty handkerchief attached to other items from a dryer. Flaming heat, static, and unyielding trust. Knowing that she trusted me was more than I could ever hope for.

"I love you Bella." I kissed her on her forehead and her cheek. "You can open your eyes and look now."

The sun was beginning to rise behind me and bear witness to it's warmth on her face. I placed her feet on the ground, steadied her upright, and unshielded her eyes. "I love you too." She lifted up on her toes and kissed my lips.

"Turn around Bella. surprise. She turned around. The wind picked up and tossed several strands of her hair. I brought back the strands, inhaled, and closed my eyes.

_Edward and Bella! You are finally here!_ Esme called out to me with her mind bringing me back to earth. I would have missed the surprise and delight on Bella's face. I waved to Esme as she stood beside the Japanese Maple Tree at the East corner of the Garden.

Bella walked down the flat stone path to the middle of the garden. "Lilacs, honeysuckle, hibiscus, plumeria are all in full bloom. So beautiful."

"It could never compare to you, Bella."

She turned around. "Edward, you are the most beautiful thing in my world, nothing will ever out dazzle you."

Our embrace was much more passionate than any of the day and really, if I were paying attention, in a while.

"Esme is responsible for this beautiful garden and here she is." I beckoned for Esme to come now and join us. "Thank you, Mom."

"Esme! When did you find the time to do this, it's lovely to the eyes as well as the smell?"

"Oh Bella, how are you dear? I couldn't wait for you to see it; it's for you and Edward."

"It is just gorgeous, thank you, I will spend hours here. It will be my most favorite place." Bella turned her head around to me looking up as if she had said something wrong.

I looked at her with confusion, but with concern for her changed demeanor. "What is it my love? Are you tired?"

"Oh no, that's not it. I just…do not want to take away from how I feel about our Meadow being my most favorite place."

My excitement barely contained. "Bella we have so many favorite places, I would never think otherwise. We declared ourselves there; it will always hold a special place for you in my heart. But then anywhere you are my heart is complete."

_Edward, she hasn't mentioned the Meadow in…._ "So long ago." I finished Esme's thoughts.

"It was as if yesterday you lay on the grass and sparkled as you do now. 'So beautiful,' remember?"

If I were not a vampire, a man, more importantly if I could cry right now I would. "Yes Bella, my little silly lamb, you remember my darling."

"How could I ever forget my masochistic lion king?" I placed my hands on both sides of her head and looked intensively into her eyes.

_Edward I will leave you two alone. This is excellent. I will call Carlisle, he will be amazed. _Without taking my eyes from BellaI nodded to Esme's as she left the garden.

"Yes dear heart, our Meadow." I brought her to me.

We stood there holding each other for a long time. Surely we could stay here a little while longer. She seems so happy at her remembrances. She remembers our Meadow and what I said to her that day "The lion fell in love with lamb." She is ever so amazing. Each and every day with her is a blessing. She deepens my faith and encourages my own lost soul.

We walked deeper into the garden with Bella touching every small tree, flower, she could touch. Little did Bella know some of these flowers were known for their healing purposes. I would like to think that they were magical or maybe it was my obsessive care for her. She has never endured a cold, a fever, or a broken limb since our marriage. Every time she nearly slipped or complained of an ache; and regardless if she didn't, I massaged her limbs to keep them limber. I kept her active. Besides her aging and failing memory she was in perfect health.

_Edward_, _it's mid morning! Breakfast is ready. Is Bella hungry yet?_ Rose called from the dining room with her thoughts. "Love I should get you back in the house for breakfast. You will need to eat before leaving with Alice."

"Ok. I hate to leave. Edward, will you promise me you will go hunting with Jasper and Emmett while I'm gone, don't think I didn't notice your eyes?"

"Can't get anything pass you can I? I will as soon as you take off." She was hesitant about leaving. "We'll come back tomorrow, love, I promise." And we would in four days.

The routine called for this particular garden to be on display again then. I have a routine, but it is full of variety. Everything is according to a schedule, routine, caution, and precision. Bella's condition, 'her problem remembering'; I can't even allow my thoughts to reveal the true condition diagnosis. A testament to her age has made me kind of OCD - such a hard role for me. I'd nearly forgotten how much until just two years ago when Bella went for a walk on the property of our chateau in New Zealand.

She was only gone for 11 minutes, but she was hysterical and lost when I found her. When I went to reach out to her she withdrew from me. It took 52 minutes to convince her into coming back to the house with me with the pretense that I knew her relatives. It took four hours for her to show a hint of recognition of me as the gentleman that rescued her. Three days, three long days for her to remember that I was her husband. She cried for two hours 36 minutes straight when she came back to me somewhat. We both cried that night holding desperately to each other. Nothing prepared me for happened when she woke up to find us me wrapped intimately around her bare form. I was nothing more than a strange man—cold, hard, pale, in a bedroom, in her bed, our bed. She once again didn't know who I was. My heart heaved full of a worst pain than fire.

Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, assured her she was safe and under his care there —in the Recovery Home. She allowed it. She allowed the assistance of Nurse Alice and our maid Esme. She even accepted an unusual friendship with the recovery home's mysterious residents: the beautiful Rose, wood weedler Emmett, and spiritual Jasper. Everyone played a part with her recovery charade except for me.

She was afraid of me, ironic isn't it? I could not come near her for months with her knowing I was there. I had to linger in the shadows, hiding around corners, far enough distances and high enough perched in a tree from her, stalking her like the predator I am, just to be in her presence the only way I could. I, however, during that time refused to be away from her at night. Her troubled dreams once again were less with my presence. I was losing my mind.

I was playing the piano one night a song I would lose myself in, softly at first, but then I must have began to play too loud and I awoke her. Alice entered my head screaming, halting my trance. "Edward, Bella is awake! Can you not hear her?!" I listened. It was faint and without my vampire hearing I would not have heard my name falling from her lips quietly at first then in panic. I was at her door so fast it was as long it took for her to finish my name the second time. I hesitated at the knob. "I will frighten her." I could not bear to see that fearful look in her eyes again of me.

"Edward, where are you?" She sobbed. I opened the door quickly moving to the far corner of the room to avoid the light of the moon shining on me. She gasped hearing me call out to her. "Bella, I'm here. I'm here love….."

* * *

**What flower do you look like when you wake up and go to sleep at night?**

AN: Remember to visit my profile for connection to my blog. I have some pics and video's there for the chapter. Please leave me love.


	3. Time For Makeover Part I

AN: This is Part I of Bella's makeover with the second part being the results of it. The first part of the story until you get to the "§" is Edward's POV then it becomes Alice POV.

Disclaimers: My Granny gave me her 5′ x 6′ China Cabinet she bought in the late 1960s. I put my 126 Boyd, Cherished Teddies, Poohs, Sugar Crisp, Colas, various bear settings & just any kind bear figures, mugs, plates; plus my 54 human figures. I own the cabinet and my collection. I do not own Twilight or the characters that have to endure my imagination.

* * *

"Alice, a word please. First. Here's a new notebook. Record anything everything Bella says or does. Oh and here's a new pen, fascinating look, it writes upside down too. Little joke there. You could text me easier faster. Yeah either way or both is fine. No! That will take your attention off Bella. Just make quick notes and you can finish detailed summations later. Here are a couple bottles of San Pellegrino water, some of her favorite snacks, extra pair of sunglasses, extra sunscreen. Be back here in three hours, keep to the script and any of the possibilities that I rewrote for you on page four here. Remember she has to have lunch no later than 1:00 pm, nothing heavy, something gre….."

_I should have seen this coming._ "Are you about done yet? We are going shopping, not on a camping trip. Get a grip. Can you hear yourself? You need to stop Edward. What's up with the notebook thing, that's a new one? Don't start trying to not interrupt our fun by not calling every 30 minutes, gah! And when have I ever let my guard down with her?" Alice interrupted me sarcastically. I am not sure I like her tone.

"Don't argue with me Alice. I won't have it any other way. Every time you bring her back there's a new occurrence. Last summer when we vacationed in Switzerland and you took her to the Nielsen Funicular, the largest stairwell in the world; she slept 16 hours straight without a single word in her sleep."

_Oh please, last year's dirty laundry_? She folded her arms over her chest in mock.

"Alright. What about a couple of weeks ago, you took her to the Aquarium. She came back with salt in her hair and her clothes were wet. Hmm… Let me go get her a change of clothes. No forget it; I will know what happened to her if you can't hide the evidence, like last month. Yeah. I noticed that too. Her sandals when she left the house were a deep plum, not burgundy. Shall I continue? I should probably just cancel your future outings now…"

"Edward Cullen! You wouldn't dare. She's my best friend and I love her too, you know. I carried her majority of the way up the Nielsen and back, with her laughing the entire time. She has such a good time on our outings, how can you think of denying that. I would never do anything to hurt her you know that. She was right. You treat her like a child."

"Because I am being responsible and her well being is top priority to me?" I gruffed then stuttered, the fury from her being nonchalant began to rain on me "I…I do not treat her like a child! When did she say that?"

"Edward!" Through our arguing I didn't notice her ascending the stairs from our floor.

_Ooops! She's mad too. Sorry Edward._ Alice my very own sister, she sold me out. I turned hoping the impact would be mild, "Love you should have called me, I would have come for you." No she wasn't having it. She held up her finger motioning me to wait.

"At least hold on to the railing." I called to her trying to sound less than panicked.

She didn't say anything all the way down. "You know, I was wrong before. Thank you Alice for telling him what I said." Turning her glare from me to Alice

"Sorry Bella." The pouty lip thing. I can't believe that's going to work.

"No, not a child Edward. You treat me like an old woman, like I am breakable. Ok, so I am breakable. But I feel great. Alice and I do have fun together, we really do. 'I'm Bella her best friend' to her."

Well the walk down must have done her some good−by the time she made the last step I could hear the patience in her voice.

"Bella, I apologize. I did not mean to make you feel that way. You know how I am about you. You must understand I have nothing, but your best interest at heart."

"No need to apologize to me. I know you love me Edward, and I love you too. Try to be more liberated about me. You need to relax. And apologize to our sister. Edward. Apologize to Alice." She walked over to stand by Alice.

_You have to mean it Eddddward or tell, I swear. _

"Alice, I apologize." I'll get her back later.

"See that wasn't so bad was it? Let go Edward, it will make your life so much better."

"What did she just say?" I circled half way around her then back around the other side to look into her eyes. No matter the view her facial expression didn't show she knew what she had just said to me. She really didn't know. "Excuse me?"

"When's the last time you took a break from being so worked up? Let. Go."

There. She said it again as if I didn't hear her the first time. A low growl resonated in my chest, too low for her to hear. She came over to me and started massaging my shoulders.

"Look at you, you're so tense. Try to relax." I purred. _A little._

I could hear Alice slightly giggling, well almost hearing her. I was distracted a little. I felt an ache rise then quickly fade. "I will certainly try, I promise"

"Good. Give me a kiss goodbye. Alice let's go."

"Yes ma'am. You heard the lady, we're outta here. My goodness lots to do." _Edward can't promise you we'll be back in three hours, may need four. Oh! Make that five._

I turned and whispered. "Don't push my promised liberation. Why would you need more time?"

"Bella's trying to make some decisions about some things."

"What decisions and things. What's with the flashing? Are you hiding something? Be more specific!?" Alice was having these quick visions, too fast for me to fully understand.

"Calling it like I see it, I don't know. Did you see that?"

"Yes, she told you not to tell me something. Alice! Tell me what? Has that happened yet? I can't see her. I just hear her voice"

"Alice come on honey, stop whispering with Edward." Caught again. My, she's observant and alert today. I need to ponder what set about this change today.

"Oh and Edward…" She turned and reached around and hit me on my butt. "Make sure you go hunt, your eyes are giving you away."

I jumped in surprise. She giggled and headed out the door. Alice shrugged smirking. I motioned and mouthed for Alice to text me.

Of course Alice stuck her tongue out at me and turned and left out behind Bella. "I'm right behind you Bella."

What the hell? She slapped my butt and it would have hurt too if I were human. They left for the Grandview Jasper had parked in front of the house.

To my other surprise Alice left the backpack. "Alice. Alice! You know you hear me." Alice looked at me from the car_. Sorry Edward she seems impatient today, and I'm not willing to irritate her more. I got her, don't worry. Tell Jaz I'm going to be late getting back. _

I could hear them laughing. Alice asked Bella "What was that all about and what are you planning?" Bella whispered "Not here he's probably listening. Let's listen to a CD, what's in your CD Player? I need to think for a minute."

What was she up to now? And my sister now her accomplice, again in life. Bella's going to be off routine and that will never be a good thing.

"A taste of the America, The All American Rejects. How about this song?"

"Too crazy. Try the next song. Yeah that one will be fine."

"When darkness turns to light. It Ends tonight, it ends tonight….." We listened to the CD for a while as I waited for her to begin.

"Ok Bella start talking what's going on with you. You are different today… In a good way, but you seem so troubled."

"He's doing it again, isn't he, I can tell? I think it's just, I mean it must be stressing me out because I don't feel like myself lately. You must be right because I feel lost and confused. Like everyday is a lost. Something I'm missing. He leaps after me, cradles me like I some china doll falling off a shelf. I don't know whether to be angry with him or just accept it as my loving Edward's obsessiveness."

"Well Bella, yes my brother is overprotective, stubborn, but you must know Edward loves you more than his own life. (Silence). Sweetie, I can see you're really bothered by it, have you talked to him about this or maybe tried to talk to him. You know he would do anything for you Bella."

"No! I'm sure I haven't. I can tell not lately he's so woundup and we know Edward, not everything. Anything but…"

Whoa! Too much of a vision there. "Bella, is that what's bothering you, your still very existing human hormones?" Giggling and snorting then cutting it off when she looked my way. "Well you can just forget about that that most likely will not happen. 'My Bella is too fragile.' He's become a real fanatic in the last two years. And I guess within good reason. You do understand that right?"

"Yeah, I know how he feels about me and that, especially knowing how old I am. But I don't feel that old. I feel like I am trapped inside this old frame."

"Bella, Edward has made sure you are the most beautiful 70 year old I have ever seen. Plus according to Carlisle, you have aged well beyond anyone your age ever. You're slim and fit, my facials have added life to your skin, those monthly body wraps Edward gives you, his weekly massages, he never let's you sunbath too long, your special diet he has you on. He spoils you beyond ridicules. But honey, I am sure your age may have little to seal the deal so to speak."

"I want my husband in every way, even still in my old age. Really Alice that's only part of it and you have to help me."

"Oh no Bella, I don't have to look into the future to see this turning out badly. Edward just about took my head off last time we teamed up on him. A huge fight erupted between Jasper and him, you remember?"

"Yeah that brings me to my next point. I don't remember. I am losing not only myself but my memories too. Maybe even they have something to do with each other. (Silence) I am, aren't I Alice? That's why Edward and everyone are acting so strange. I saw how you guys approached me this morning like I had a gun, a freaking gun! Edward promised me forever. This forever in his mind can't be a happy one for him or for me. I'm going die or worst live a little while longer and completely forget our life together. Him. It ends today Alice and you have to help me. I may not have time left."

"Oh honey you really should talk to Edward. Confront him again. Stop crying Bella. We've been here before, sure and the family has tried to talk him about changing you. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, everybody, but he persistently swears he's not going to do it. Even now with your memory…. lost he just became more fanatical, you have no idea. (Silence) Care to tell me what these plans of yours are, you're still undecided I see?"

"I have to try. And If I have to die trying, so be it even better. No pun intended there. Yeah I guess that was a strange statement."

We laughed hysterically for a while at her silliness and most likely the fact that we could see and hear Edward's reaction. I could see she wasn't going to take "no way" for her answer. I'm not really too worried about it though. Poor Sis, she will probably forget the entire conversation again by tomorrow. Edward's still probably going to kill me for what I'm about to agree to help her do today though. Oh well her wish is my hearts desire too, he'll just have to get over it.

"So will you help me?" She asked breaking me out of my bantering thoughts.

"Ok, it's your funeral, literally, I guess. Where shall me start, 'Girl gone wild or Lady Chatterley?'"

"Maybe a little of both. I want a makeover, Alice. That's where I want to start. The works. Everything from head to toe. My hair −some of the length, this gray has to go. Then I want to go shopping, these clothes he dresses me in − have to go. And I want to have a Cullen Girls Slumber party tonight to discuss my plans for the upcoming week. I will need everyone's help. "

Woo! I love makeovers and I love dressing her up. It's been so long. As I said, I'm going to be in big trouble especially if she does not forget all of this by tomorrow. Oh well here we go. "Bella, I will add the scrapbook to my list, I see that coming in handy too."

"I give the final blow. When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight; it ends tonight too late to fight, Yahh! Yahh!" We hit replay on the CD player and highfived each other laughing hysterically.

* * *

**What were your plans when you left the house?**

AN: Song they were singing was "It Ends Tonight" by the All American Rejects. Fitting don't you think? Check it out on my Blog for the Chapter 2.


End file.
